User blog:BattleGames1/Invasion of Stroggos Break Battle - Sherlock Holmes (BBC) vs Hannibal Lecter (TV Series)
Ladies and Gentlemen, Eevees and Pyromaniacs... I present to you what might possibly be a potential Battle of the Month. It is a battle of wits and strength between Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest detective solving crimes in the 21st century with his pal John Watson and his intuitive logical mind... and the infamous cannibalistic sociopathic Hannibal Lecter, more famously known as the Chesapeake Killer who has sadistically murdered and taken the organs of well over 15 people while masquerading as a respected psychiatrist for his enemy Will Graham... One of these men is the hunter, and the other is the hunted. Will Sherlock be able to use his deduction to see through Hannibal's deceptive eloquence and bring the psycho to justice... or is Sherlock going to be on the menu for one of Hannibal's special feasts? =A Prologue= Hannibal Lecter's House, Baltimore, Maryland A pinch of salt. A dash of parsley A drizzle of fresh olive oil. Lecter sautees a handful of sliced black shitake mushrooms, freshly shipped from the mountains of Japan, under an open flame. It's one of the many components of tonight's dish he has set for himself this fine Wendsday evening. A splash of red wine. Orange flames burst from the pan as Hannibal adds some homemade red wine to the mushrooms. Next to it, freshly made rice noodles boils in a pot of hot water. 221B Baker Street, London, United Kingdom "Oh this is just brilliant, Watson!" Sherlock yelled at the top of his voice as he ascended the stairs. "Absolutely brilliant!" "Sherlock..." Watson tried to appease his partner's ire but to no avail. "We just came out of Baskerville having solved the Henry Knight case..." Sherlock exclaimed upon stripping off his overcoat and flopping on the couch. "Sherlock, dear! I just had those sheets redone..." Mrs Hudson exclaimed upon hearing a thud from the kitchen. "...and now we find ourselves back here!" Sherlock raised his hands in mock surprise. Watson, meanwhile, bowed his head in embarassment. Out of all the bouts he had to hear from Sherlock, this is about as far as Sherlock's patient can be tested. "Don't you see Watson?" Sherlock hoarsely whispered as he stood back up and gripped the head of his companion. "I have just gone through one of THE best cases I've had this year, and now the feeling is slipping away!" Watson became very uncomfortable as he felt his cheeks being squeezed very firmly by Sherlock's cold palms. "OK, you are starting to hurt me and you are going into another of your tantrums again..." "Am I now, John?" Sherlock's cold blue eyes almost seemed like they were piercing into John's soul. Letting go, Sherlock continued his little tirade while prancing about the room, not caring if he hits a table or a chair. "Oh John! Teach me how to be more tolerant than you! Teach me to feel like you! La-de-da-de-da!" John shook his head again and rubbed his eyes, it had been a long and restless train trip from Baskerville. Heck the images he had from that fateful night - the large and fierce hound... Franklin martyring himself... and Henry almost having commited suicide. Luckily, the mystery is solved and everyone is at peace. Everyone but the great detective himself. "Don't you see it, Watson? Don't you even get it?" Holmes sounded very irritable by this point. "It's like a drug basically - the bigger the dosage, the longer it takes for it to wear off but the cravings get short". Still with a mixture of embarassment, anxiety and awe, Watson paid particular attention to Holmes stressing "I. NEED. A. NEW. CASE. NOW!" "Sherlock! Really!" Mrs Hudson exclaimed in a tone unheard by the duo before. "You'll wake all the neighbours if you keep up this racket!" She stepped forward holding a small thin box in her hands and placed it firmly in Sherlock's palms. Without saying another word the landlady huffed away, closing the front door in the process. "Thanks Mrs Hudson..." Sherlock conceded as his voice dropped to a level that can be heard clearly by humans. "Now..." Watson was now starting to become irascible in tone of voice "Holmes. If I may, may I have a seat? and may I make myself a cup of tea?" "Of course" Holmes defeatingly said as he walked towards his own private chair. Feeling like he came out of a university lecture, Watson sluggishly entered the kitchen. TBA =Let's Meet the Combatants= Sherlock Holmes (represented by Me) Brief Biography Sherlock Holmes is the world's only "consulting detective", a profession he created for himself. He is shown to have a keen interest in unusual or bizarre crimes, without which he rapidly becomes bored, relying on nicotine to keep his brain "active," though it has been hinted that he has dabbled in drugs for entertainment in the past. Holmes is a thinker and an observer; his notable ability to notice and draw deductions from seemingly trivial details is unrivalled and his main tool for solving the crimes he investigates. However, his unusual and somewhat anti-social personality has led to many in the official police force distrusting and disliking him. Sherlock claims to be a "high-functioning sociopath." However, statements from Jim Moriarty, Sherlock's own actions and character development suggest that this is not quite true. As of 2013 he has worked through a lot of baffling cases - some involving his archnemesis Jim Moriarty - with his partner John Watson, a former Gulf War army medic, and DI Lestrade, head of Scotland Yard. By the end of the 2012 Season, Sherlock has faked his death following his archnemesis's suicide so as to prevent him from solving a case. This battle will be timed during Season 2 between Hounds of Baskerville and Moriarty's release from prison (assuming that there is a time gap between the two). Tools/Equipment Sherlock's tools include the following: *Multi-Tool Knife *Riding Crop *Detective Toolkit (aside from his multi-tool knife and magnifier, inside is a ball-point pen, scalpel, several forceps and a caliper) *Magnifier *Mobile Phone for information (his substitute for drugs) X-Factors *Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Sherlock has been seen on various occassions to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. In The Blind Banker, he is seen easily defeating a masked swordsman in his own home and it is implied in A Scandal in Belgravia that he was able to knock a CIA agent out, apparently with knowledge as to where the weak points of the body are. It has been shown in a couple of episodes (The Blind Banker and The Great Game) that Sherlock is sometimes underhanded in melee combat but for the purposes of this match, we'll just say that Sherlock does possess the strength and knowledge to be an excellent H2H combatant about equal of strength as Hannibal. Also of note, it is implied at the end of A Scandal in Belgravia that Holmes is adept at wielding a sword, using said weapon to escape a terrorist cell. *'World's Greatest Detective/Master of Deduction:' Despite lacking knowledge in certain areas (much like his book counterpart), Sherlock's brain merely acts like a hard-drive when it comes to storing and processing information about a crime scene. His attention to details no matter how trivial they are is very in-depth to the point he can draw very precise and accurate conclusions about someone's occupation and pre-crime whereabouts. This uncanny ability to determine whodunnit is what Sherlock deems like logical deductive/abductive reasoning at work. *For those interested in what his level of knowledge is on various things, here's the quote from the show's source material/inspiration (let's just say that perhaps a majority of the things here are true just for sake of contemporary continuity - point 3 is emphasised in The Great Game until the end): In addition to this, Sherlock is fluent in a variety of languages (mostly European including German, as heard in The Blind Banker) and is a very cautious individual, retesting the evidence and making the hypothesis fit the evidence as much as his book counterpart. Hannibal Lecter (represented by Dearly Patronising Dexter Pach) Brief Biography Hannibal Lecter is a Baltimore therapist and renowned forensic psychiatrist who secretly masquerades as the cannibalistic serial killer known as the Chesapeak Ripper. He first appeared in the series when Special Agent Jack Crawford enlisted Dr. Lecter's help in catching the serial killer known as The Minnesota Shrike along with profiler Will Graham, whom Hannibal takes a great interest to due to Graham's ability to empathize's with the mind of a killer. During the investigation Hannibal secretly warns the killer of the FBI investigation which inadvertatly caused a tragic chain of events to happen; Will Graham kills the murder after he killed his own wife and severly injured his own daughter, which causes severe amount of stress in Graham. Ever since then Graham continues to visit Hannibal, discussing about his issues and the cases he's currently involved in, to which Lecter uses to his own advantage and manipulates the events to come. Hannibal often invites his collegues to private dinner parties at his home, to which he feeds his guest the meat from his murdered victims masqueraded as fine cuisine dishes. For Hannibal, this battle will be timed after the events of Season 1 - for a reason yet to be explained (spoilers!). Tools/Equipment Hannibal's tools consists of the following *Knives *Various surgical tools (including surgical knives) *Plastic suit *Improvised Weapons (will use to mimic "wounded man" diagram after his kill.) X-Factors *'Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant:' Hannibal has been shown to be a highly skilled street fighter with a knowledge of pressure points. He is no martial arts master like Dexter is, far from it. He still, however has been shown in his fight with Tobias Budge (another serial killer) to be more than capable of fighting someone hand to hand. He demonstrated his knowledge of pressure points when breaking Tobias' arm when it was caught in between a ladder. And even more so by striking at an extremely vulnerable area in his neck that almost stopped his breathing and incapacitated him. *'Improvised Weapons:' Like any good street fighter, Hannibal has been shown to be capable of picking up simple objects and using them against his opponent in the heat of the moment. He has been seen using ladders, pens, and the small statue of a dear among other things. Hannibal is without a doubt highly aware of his surroundings and how to use them to his advantage. *'High tolerance for pain:' Hannibal was able to shrug off a stab to the leg and keep on fighting like it was nothing. He did the same when a glass table was smashed against his upper torso. *'Worldy Knowledge:' Dr. Lecter has demonstrated a strong knowledge and understanding of a wide variety of topics. Examples include: History, philosophy, psychology, biology, art, culinary arts, and poisons among other topics. His knowledge has helped him in many subtle ways with executing and getting away with his murders. *'Strong intuition and understanding of people:' Hannibal's knowledge of psychology and worldy knowledge has enabled him to have a greater understanding of people. He also has a very strong intuition. For example, when Franklin (his patient) first introduced him to his friend, Tobias (a serial killer) Hannibal could instantly tell that something was wrong with him. He also has critical analyzing skills that combined with his accumulated knowledge and intuition allow him to quickly analyze and get an idea of the kind of person he is dealing with. *'High Intellect:' Hannibal has been shown to possess keen analytical, observation, comprehension, strategic, and philosophical skills as well as a worldy knowledge. *'Expert liar and manipulator:' Throughout the show Hananibal is constantly seen manipulating people's actions and opinions without them having a clue. He most often sadistically does this to Will Graham who he is trying to get something out of. The things Hannibal keeps from him and makes him do often put him into extreme emotional pain, to which Hannibal truly enjoys. Hannibal is also extremely good at faking emotions and is able to hide his true self without causing suspicion. =Straight Away, Onto the Battle + Notes= Battle Notes *This battle, as I've stated in the profiles of these characters, will take place post-S1 of Hannibal and within S2 of Sherlock. *Watson will be accompanying Sherlock in the investigation stage but will not be present for the actual fight. *Sherlock's aim in this battle will be to save Graham's reputation and leave Hannibal to the police (i.e. capture/incapacitate Hannibal). Of course, Lecter's aim in this is to stop this from occurring and perhaps, if Sherlock does figure out that Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, incapacitate or kill him too. *Voting opens as soon as the Prologue is finished and the Info for both characters is cleaned out; voting closes upon completion of the sim for Strogg vs MI (which I hope to get done real soon) Main Battle - The Man with the Twisted Lip TBW Category:Blog posts